


Dead Man Walking

by Graceful_Storyteller



Series: Hunt the Haunted [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Loki is manipulative, M/M, Nobody touches Loki's stuff, Steve is insightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The captain had loved Howard Stark because he was unsullied by the horrors of existence, and could not love Anthony because he had been broken early in life. Perversely, it is the cracks and the flaws that draw Loki to Anthony.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Loki and Steve discuss Tony and Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

Loki had visited Midgard during the epoch the mortals called ‘World War Two’. He had been summoned by the chaos, and by the fact that at least some of the slaughter was done in his name. Invisible, he had stalked through the halls and studies of a man who would in time take the name Red Skull, and had been fascinated by his work. Although Loki did not usually lower himself to mortal affairs he had been intrigued, and part of him had desired that this man would claim victory over his enemies. This desire had prompted him to act, and he had visited the camps of the Skull’s foes. He had sown small mischiefs, created petty annoyances; he had not felt it necessary to do more. The Skull and his army were far superior to his enemy, and Loki had been certain that in time and without his assistance his favoured mortal would be victorious.

 

That was when he’d discovered the existence of Howard Stark. The man was brilliant (for a mortal) – his mind was always awhirl with thoughts and theories and dreams of the most delightful inventions. Unlike the Skull he did not have access to the Tesseract and, consequently, his weapons could not channel the devastatingly raw power of the jewel of Odin’s Treasure Room. Still, working with the materials he had, he had created an impressive arsenal; and with every piece of stolen technology brought to him by his soldiers his knowledge of the capabilities of his adversary’s weapons improved.

 

Suddenly, Loki had been torn over which side he wished to be crowned victor. In the end he had chosen to sit back and enjoy the show, to let the mortals determine through battle who was worthy of an audience with a god. For Loki is a curious being and had wanted to know what possibilities these two men might make reality given the right tools.

 

Unfortunately, the trickster had been pulled away from his observations and plans by Thor’s demand for a quest and Odin’s need for his sons to renew the friendship Asgard shared with the other realms. When his familial duties had ended Loki had found that the war was over, the Skull had disappeared, and Howard Stark was now the doting father of a newborn child. Loki had stormed away in disgust, uninterested in learning more about Stark – he had assumed that the mortal had given up his quest for greatness in order to be a father. Later he had learnt from Anthony that he had judged too quickly, that Howard’s infatuation with his family had only been temporary, but at the time Loki had other things on his mind. Planning had begun for Thor’s coronation and Loki had already started to scheme how he might prove to Odin that he was being too hasty, that Thor was unprepared for the responsibility of the crown. He’d had no time to be distracted by mortals when the fate of Asgard hung in the balance.

 

Loki wonders briefly whether things would have been different if he had not been distracted by the troubles of Asgard. Would he have imparted forbidden knowledge to Howard? Or would he have taken an interest in his son instead – waited and watched as he grew until he was ready to receive the secrets of an unknown world? If he had known Anthony from birth would he have been as invested in him as he is now? Would he watch him as he toils and tinkers in his workshop and be filled with the desire to pick apart his mind? Would he watch him as he exits the shower and be filled with the desire to ravish the man in the filthiest ways imaginable? Would he still see the mortal’s pain as a mirror of his own and wish for nothing more than to free him of his doubts and the nightmares that haunt him? Would he have claimed Anthony as his lover, or would he have forever seen him as a child and the son Loki never had? These are the thoughts that flitter through Loki’s mind as he waits (invisible) for Thor to leave the training room.

 

For once the blond oaf is not the target of Loki’s ire. No, today it is the soldier who Loki has, to use the charming mortal phrase, ‘a bone to pick with’. Ever since Loki’s talk with Anthony the night before the god of chaos has wished for some time alone with Captain America. So far he has been denied the opportunity, but the soldier cannot hide behind his friends forever.

 

Five minutes later the two combatants shake hands and Thor exits the training room with an exuberant cry of farewell. Loki waits until he hears the chime of the elevator doors closing before peeling away from his hiding place and making his way towards the soldier. The night before he had promised Anthony he would not harm the man, and today he has renewed that promise to Anthony’s all-seeing mechanical servant, but that does not mean the two of them cannot have words. There are questions Loki needs to ask the soldier, and certain boundaries which need to be clearly marked.

 

Once he is within striking distance Loki returns to the visible spectrum. The soldier jumps and spins out of Loki’s reach, slipping into a defensive stance as easily as water fills a vessel. The god of mischief grins and looks down with contempt on the captain. The man blinks, his mind hastily catching up on the situation. He forces his arms back to his side and stands tall. His posture is still tense, however, and his expression is riddled with suspicion.

 

“Loki,” the soldier greets stiffly.

 

“Captain,” Loki returns affably, still grinning.

 

“It’s rude to sneak up on people like that you know.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Loki hastily turns away to hide his mirth at the frown which appears on the soldier’s face. He takes a seat on the bench where the mortal’s bag rests and stares genially up at the captain. Normally he would not surrender the higher ground, but when one is attempting to manipulate another it often helps to let the mark believe they are the one with the power. People are much more likely to let secrets slip when they believe they are the one in control. “I was hoping we might have words about a very important issue that has recently come to my attention.”

 

The mortal crosses his arms over his chest and says guardedly, “Alright, what do you want to talk about?”  

 

“Howard Stark and your intentions towards his son.”

 

The soldier flounders as he is once again taken by surprise. “Excuse me?” he sputters.

 

Loki gives him a look which is full to the brim with disdain. “Did you really think your dispute yesterday would go unnoticed? Unlike Thor I am not oblivious to the world around me – I can tell when there is disharmony within a group; and this time, Captain, you are right at the centre of it.” Loki allows that to sink in before continuing, “Usually I would nurture such discord, but in this particular instance I believe it is to my benefit to restore harmony if at all possible.”

 

“Why?” the captain asks suspiciously.

 

Again, Loki pins him with a look of contempt. “The titan wishes for my head on a platter. As remiss as I am to admit it, I cannot defeat him alone – nor do I believe I can hide forever from his gaze. That, as you well know, is the main reason why I agreed to become a part of this team. We have a powerful common enemy and it is only through mutual cooperation that we will be able to defeat him. With that in mind, if this team is unable to function because its members are unable to trust each other then we are doomed to failure from the start. In which case there is no point in my being here. I would much rather return to Asgard immediately and ask the AllFather for a swift execution rather than lose a battle to a monster that intends to torture me until I beg for death.”

 

The soldier scrutinises his expression carefully. Loki knows he will find no lies as he has spoken none. Half-truths, perhaps, but no lies have crossed his deceitful tongue.

 

“Apart from Thor and Tony the rest of the Avengers don’t trust you; how come you haven’t left or talked to us about teamwork sooner?”

 

Loki is impressed: the mortal is not as gullible as he suspected. “I did not want to force the issue. I find it much more effective to prove you are trustworthy than to tell someone you are so until their ears bleed. My hope is that with time you will see that you can rely on my aid, without any intervention on my part.” Loki pauses. “It is different between you and Stark. Broken trust and a broken friendship are difficult to mend and I do not have time to wait for you imbeciles to reconcile naturally. From what I have heard from Stark the betrayal runs deep-”

 

“You’ve talked to Tony?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

The soldier appears disturbed, perhaps even upset, by this revelation. Loki guesses it is because Anthony has shut himself away and refused to talk to anyone since the night before. It must be a blow to know a supposed friend would rather talk to a former enemy than his shield brothers.

 

The captain’s distress gifts Loki with a perverse glee, but he does not allow it to show. He has come with supposed comfort and solutions; it would ruin the act if he was to laugh in the captain’s face. “The problem, as it appears to me, lies with Stark. You clearly wish to mend your relationship and return things to the way they were. Stark, however, has the unfortunate habit of nurturing his grievances and allowing them to hinder his reconciliation with others. As you may have already guessed, at present I have some rapport with him and – if you are willing to answer a few questions – I would be happy to intercede on your behalf. If I can communicate your position on certain issues I am sure I can set his mind at ease. I can convince him to leave his chambers in a more acquiescing mood so that you may swiftly restore your friendship and put this whole mess behind you for the good of all involved.”

 

“Natasha says that Tony will come out when he sleeps off his hangover. She thinks he’ll want to move on and forget about this without your help.”

 

“That is her opinion. My opinion is that you have struck a much deeper chord than any of you realise. Stark wishes you gone so that he will never again be reminded of all the grief his father has caused him and his mother. That is not the position of one who is willing to forgive and forget.” Loki keeps his features open and honest as he continues, “I know you do not trust me Captain, but ask yourself: why would I lie about this? Creating a rift between the two of you now hinders rather than helps me. If you cannot believe in me, then believe that I am a self-interested being and am attempting to mend your friendship for purely selfish reasons.”  

 

Eventually the soldier sighs – resigned and perhaps eager to do whatever he can to get Loki to leave. “What do you want to know?”

 

Loki’s friendly smile covers his delight at his success. “You wish to reconcile with Stark? And to do that you are willing to never again mention Howard Stark or your association with him unless Stark is the one to bring up the subject?”

 

“If that is what Tony wants,” the mortal sighs.

 

“It is,” Loki affirms. He waits a beat before continuing. “Do you consider yourself homosexual, bisexual, bi-curious, or other?”

 

“What?” the soldier falters. “Why would-”

 

“Captain,” Loki interrupts, his smile disappearing completely. “If you wish for my assistance in this matter you will answer all of my questions honestly and fully. I assure you that all of them are necessary and entirely relevant.”

 

The soldier runs his hand through his hair, an expression that is part aggravation, part embarrassment taking possession of his features. “Bisexual, I suppose. I mean, when Peggy and I kissed there was a spark just like there was with Howard. I guess that means I’m attracted to men and women, right? I have to admit that I’ve never really given it much thought. It wasn’t something that was particularly acceptable back in my day.”

 

Loki nods and better settles himself on the bench. “Now, I am aware of your past dalliances with Howard Stark. I am also aware that he and Stark are very similar in terms of character and interest. Which leaves me to wonder if you consider Stark a replacement for your lost lover?”

 

“No.”

 

Loki raises an eyebrow and gestures for the soldier to elaborate.

 

With a grunt of frustration the captain begins to pace. “Tony’s my friend and I don’t want him to be anything more than that. It would be unfair of me to want him to be anything more than that – to both him and to Howard’s memory. I loved Howard and it would feel like a betrayal if I tried to replace him with his son. I couldn’t do that to him.” The captain is quiet for a moment, apparently caught up in his memories like a fish in a net. “I couldn’t do that to Tony either. From the sound of it I’ve already hurt him without meaning to. I’m at least partly responsible for the tension in his relationship with Howard. Forcing him to be someone he’s not would only end up hurting the both of us.”

 

“What do you mean by that: forcing him to be someone he’s not?”

 

The captain squirms uncomfortably as he continues to pace. “I’m not saying I knew everything about Howard, or that I know everything about Tony, but...they’re not the same. I’ve known that from the moment I first met Tony. It’s – it’s kinda hard to describe how I know but...” The mortal blows out his breath and ploughs forward with what he has to say. “When I first saw Tony all I saw was a spoilt rich kid who didn’t know the meaning of sacrifice. I know Howard could be an arrogant wiseass at times, but he always knew when to stop joking and get behind the team for the greater good. He was willing to put himself out there for others, and I just didn’t get that from Tony. I thought the whole superhero thing was just to boost his ego, to keep all eyes on him. I didn’t realise how good an actor Tony is. It wasn’t until after New York that I saw that the face he presents to the cameras isn’t his – it’s all just an act to hide the fact that he’s...that he’s damaged.” The soldier scrubs his face with one hand before continuing his tale. “The Howard I knew was a young entrepreneur dedicated to the war effort. He didn’t see the war though, not really. Keeping him safe was top priority and they never let him out onto the field. I think I was the first person he was close to that he lost to the war. I guess that changed him, made him the person that Tony knew and I never did. The Howard I knew was happy, unburdened, and probably the only one who didn’t constantly act like we were in the middle of a war. Tony, though, he’s been tortured and betrayed by people close to him; he’s had to sacrifice himself to save an often ungrateful world and received nothing but criticism for it. He feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and has to keep putting himself in the line of fire to make up for past sins, to justify still being alive. He tries to trick people into thinking he doesn’t give a damn because otherwise they’d realise just how much he cares. He doesn’t need to be here, he doesn’t need to get involved, but he does because he cares. And although I admire him for that...I don’t think I could ever get involved with somebody that messed up. I loved Howard because he kept me grounded. I think if I was with Tony I’d be the one keeping him grounded. That’s why Tony will always be a friend and never Howard’s replacement.”

 

“You seem to have considered this in great detail.”

 

“I thought about Howard a lot when I first woke up. Then, when I started becoming friends with Tony, there were a few things I had to reconcile to get our friendship to work. A lot of punching bags were sacrificed to help me reach my conclusions,” the mortal replies with a wry smile.  

 

Loki returns the smile as he releases an internal sigh of relief. Anthony had been right – the soldier’s feelings for him were purely platonic. The captain had loved Howard Stark because he was unsullied by the horrors of existence, and could not love Anthony because he had been broken early in life. Perversely, it is the cracks and the flaws that draw Loki to Anthony. The god had been fascinated with Howard because of his brilliance, but there had never been anything sexual in the attraction. With Anthony it is different. He is so beautifully damaged that Loki cannot help but love and desire him. His jagged edges fit Loki’s perfectly, as if the mortal were made for him. To Loki he is perfect in his imperfection, and that is why he has claimed him as his own.

 

Standing suddenly, Loki inclines his head respectfully to the soldier. “I believe that is all the information I require for my task. Thank you for your cooperation, Captain.” 

 

“Are you sure?” the soldier asks as he ceases pacing. “You didn’t ask that many questions.”

 

“Your answers were very detailed. If I need know more I will return with follow-up questions,” Loki answers with a disarming smile.

 

“Oh, okay,” is the still uncertain reply.  

 

Loki considers ending the conversation there. He walks past the captain with the intention of heading straight for Anthony’s chambers so that he might wake and ravish the man. He does not mean to stop half way to the exit, spin on his heel and say, “Ah, one more thing. The reason I believe I can convince Stark to move past your quarrel? It is because I have claimed him, body and soul, often in the filthiest ways imaginable.”

 

A smirk makes its way to Loki’s lips at the look of shock that appears on the captain’s face. The god knows he probably should not have said such things, that the Avengers will likely assume he has coerced Anthony into this and will dislike him more than they already do. Yet Loki also believes it is a miracle that Anthony Stark, the man who could not keep his identity as Iron Man secret for two minutes, has managed to conceal their relationship for so long. In Loki’s mind it is only a matter of time before Anthony lets something slip, and Loki has desperately wanted to be the one to unleash the chaos of that announcement. He is also tired of hiding – tired of being unable to parade Anthony (and the marks scattered across his body that proclaim him Loki’s property) through the Tower. Loki has always been proud and possessive of his lovers and he has missed having an acceptable reason to draw the eyes of a crowd to him. He wants the whispers of envy and the mournful wails of maidens who have just realised that the one they desire would rather lie with a man than with them. He wants scandal and jealousy and to cause severe discomfort to everyone within the Tower. He’s sure Anthony will understand this and pardon his loose tongue; if he does not Loki knows plenty of tricks that will melt the mortal into a metaphorical puddle of pleasure and forgiveness.

 

Reclaiming his wits, the soldier growls, “Tony isn’t a thing you can lay claim to.”

 

“He is willing, if that is what worries you. More than willing,” Loki grins - wide and predatory and possibly a little unbalanced.

 

The soldier steps forward threateningly. “If you’ve hurt him-”

 

“Fear not Captain – I take good care of my property.”

 

The mortal rushes him, but Loki blocks the punch easily and flips the soldier to the floor. Before the captain can recover Loki is on him, one knee firmly planted on his ribs as he hovers above him like a glorious bird of prey. He draws one of his knives and holds it before the mortal’s eye.

 

“We have no reason to fight Captain. I will do as I promised and help you mend your relationship with Anthony. So long as you stay out of my way no harm will come to you. The same goes for the others in your merry band of heroes. Just because I need you to defeat the titan does not mean I will not defend me and mine with a ruthlessness a man like you should wisely fear.”

 

Loki returns the knife to his sleeve and steps back. The mortal glares fiercely at him as he moves to a sitting position, but he makes no move to attack. “Tony isn’t property. And if this is some sick game to you, if you’re playing with him, then I swear the Avengers will make you pay.”

 

A smile flickers at the corner of Loki’s lips. “I will heed your warning Captain. Make sure you heed mine.” As an afterthought he adds, “Oh, and do not try to disturb Anthony for the next few hours. I will send him out for dinner, but until then I have need of his most talented hands and mouth.”

 

The look on the mortal’s face tells the god that he has understood Loki’s meaning perfectly. The trickster cackles in the face of the soldier’s rage and teleports to Anthony’s chambers. The sooner he mends Anthony and the soldier’s friendship the sooner he can in good conscious use all of his sordid tricks to rid his lover of all thoughts of the man. After all, Loki has no room for blond heroes in his bed, even if they are just a distant memory.   


End file.
